This invention relates to a power transmitting device for working machinery and more particularly to an improved power transmission system for a machine such as a snow blower or the like.
In many forms of power equipment there is provided a transmission for driving a working implement and this transmission includes a selectively engagable and releasable clutch. In many instances, it is desirable that the driven element be braked when the clutch is disengaged. For example, it is the common practice in a snow blower to employ a transmission that incorporates a clutch for selectively driving the auger of the snow blower. However, when the drive to the auger has discontinued, it is also desired to brake the auger from rotation so that it will be held in a stationary position. Frequently the transmissions for such auger drives include a combined clutch and brake assembly within the transmission housing. Although this is desirable from the standpoint of compactness, it is also well known that these types of machines are operated in adverse climates and are not operated continuously. Therefore, it may be the case that the clutch mechanism can become corroded and seize during long periods of inactivity. As a result, disengagement of the clutch can present significant problems. This is particularly true since the type of clutch mechanism normally employed is a multiple disk clutch.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved power transmitting device for a working machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a power transmitting device including a power transmitting clutch and a brake that is automatically engaged when the clutch is disengaged and a mechanism for operating it.
In connection with such transmissions, if a wet type clutch is employed wherein the clutch operates in a bath of lubricant, then the corrosion problem will not occur. However, the use of such wet type clutches can give rise to problems in lack of efficient operation of the frictional brake since the lubricant of the clutch can adversely effect the brake operation.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved power transmitting device that employs a wet clutch and frictional brake and which are isolated from each other so that the liquid from the clutch will not adversely effect the operation of the brake.